warhammer_40k_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Arch Confessor Michael Gabriel
Property of Dominus001 Michael Gabriel, known as 'The Untouchable' is a notable Arch-Confessor of the Ordo Absolutus under the Adeptus Ministorum. He is a man worshipped by his compatriots, idolised by the clergy, and petrified by the unclean. He is, however, is not one to seek power, he has it, and he knows it; all that concerns him is to disinfect mankind of apostates and the impure. He wears customised power armour similar in appearance to that worn by the illustrious daemon-hunting Grey Knights Chapter, though not because he needs it. Instead, he is clad due to what it represents; the universal symbol of the one true God-Emperor. Michael Gabriel is a clam, well-spoken and somewhat easily mistaken as a forgiving and kind man. He has the natural ability to extract all necessary information he requires without showing force, either by his reputation, or some unknown means. Some have even gone as far as to call him a demon, others an angel due to various reasons such as; as his nickname would suggest "the untouchable." Named so for more than one reason, predominately due to his reputation, and authority. The highest Inquisitors and chapter masters fear him, and secondly, weapons can't touch him. Wargear Michael Gabriel wears Grey Knight power armour, an unusual and rare gift given by Kaldor Draig. He wears a Rosarius around his neck, and wields the "Executioner sword;" a long sword that bursts into white flame. He has strapped the "Doctrinam Caste," a book said have words written by the Emperor; a book that inspires faith. On his pinky, is the Dominion ring; a special gift, given by the high-twelve indicating his status of carte blanche. Attached to his wrist is the Caste Incinerator, a flamer that ignites blue, and white flame. Specialist Units The untouchable was issued a small contingent of Sisters, forming the Ordo Absolutus. *'Order of the Sisters of Purity' - Twenty-five Battle-Sisters make up the Sisters of Purity. Admired by the Sisters of Battle, and the Abbess as a close personal friend, twenty-five recommend, and voluntary sisters were chosen. Their helmets remodelled, similar to a Grey Knight and large white robes and a hood worn over their power armour. Along with his personal purifiers, he works regularly with three allied & specialised Kill Teams. *'The Grail Rifles' - The Grail Rifles are his personal newly formed Chapter of twenty-five veteran marines taken from the Black Templars, Grey Knights, McLeods Beasts and the Ultramarines. The four unquestionable chapters were chosen candidates for their beliefs and style, each Chapter different from the other, specialing in anti-corruption, faith, loyalty and purity. *'Confessor Guard' - Twenty-five veteran Imperial Guard make up the Confessor Guard, formed from Storm Troopers, Death Korps and survivors from the Cadian Shock Troops, comprised of commissars, officers, and seasoned vets, including a few female commandos. The Storm Troopers retain their old berets and black uniforms. A red Confessor Guard patch sawed upon the twenty-five soldiers shoulders while the other guards wear white robes and hoods over their various uniforms. *'Vampuris Hunters' The other twenty-five are preachers, Inquisitors such as; Daemon Hunters and other experts from various fields. Fortress-Monastery Along with his platoon, he has the Jihad - a small fortress and gothic-styled Inquisitorial Black Ship, able to house his retinue. He bids his will and purges the unclean with his chosen few. Translating through systems, he heads to lethal, sadistic grounds for Exterminatus, or purification by his foot guard. Notable Quotes By Michael Gabriel About Michael Gabriel